The Chosen Ones
by Alise-chan
Summary: #2 : "What is it, Mina-chan?" Minato asked, looking worried. "Um.. do you think. we'll 'fit in' in this school.. in this town..?" Minako whispered. "Yeah.. just.. stop dwelling on the past, will you, Mina-chan?"
1. Iwatodai Dorm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, or it's characters and blah blah blah. But I DO own Hana Mizuno and Saika Himeno.**

**A/N: Hana and Saika are my OCs. They will be making their appearances in maybe, Chapter 2 or 3. No, maybe 4… Oh, sorry, I was talking to myself. Heh heh. Anyways, on to the story! :D**

**Btw :**

**(Umm yea, so, the story will be told (usually) from Minato's POV, but sometimes I'll experiment and switch to others' POV)**

Chapter One:

Iwatodai Dorm

**Today was 4/6. 11:53 PM.**

I woke up from the nap. I yawned and stretched my arms. And I look around.

Still haven't arrived yet..

I notice my twin sister, Minako asleep on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful. Her brown hair was tied into a short ponytail- and her hair pains took the form of 'XXII'- meaning 22, her favorite number. She fell asleep listening to her headphones. Minako and I shared one thing in common- our love for music.

Minako and I are polar opposites- she had red eyes, and I had blue. She loved red, I loved blue. She was always so full of energy. I was always complaining, and always sleepy. She was always cheerful and hyper. I was always calm and quiet. When we say that we're twins, people usually don't believe us. Since I'm older, it's my job to protect her. I sigh and look at the time. 11:55 PM. We'll reach Iwatodai Station soon.. I should wake her up.

I gently shook Minako and she groaned. She yawned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh.. hey onii-chan... Are we there yet?" Minako asked, smiling. Her blood red eyes stared at my pale blue ones. I flipped my fringe a little.

"Almost.. come on. Get up." I say to her, grabbing my bag. "Okay, I'm up. I'm up." she replied. Her usual cheerful tone filled the almost empty car. Then we felt the train slowing down. "We're here.." I mutter.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.. My name is Minato Arisato, I'm 16.

Minako nudged me. "Come on, once we get back to the dorm, I wanna put up my posters on my room!" She pulls me toward the nearest door.

The train stops completely and the doors of the train open. We step out the train.

I wanna sleep again...

Minako gets a map of Iwatodai.

"Let's see.. Iwatodai Station, right? Only a little walk to Iwatodai Dorm. Let's go, onii-chan!" She said, while studying the map carefully. I sigh and follow her.

"...I'm sleepy." I mumbled. Minako looks at me like I died, or something. "Are you kidding me? You JUST woke up from a nap and now you wanna sleep again? Geez, why are you sleepy most of the time?" she said, no she didn't say it softly. She practically screamed in my ear. A few people looked at us weirdly, but I didn't care. "I dunno." I answered. I really didn't want her to keep bugging me like that. I sigh and continue following her. She sighed, looking around. Then, she stopped. "Onii-chan.. why are we back here.. in Iwatodai..? Y-you know I don't like going back here... Not after what happened.. 10 years ago.." her cheerful tone became a soft, and sad one. I look down. "But.. they studied and met here. We lived here, remember? They would've wanted us to study there.." I said, patting her back.

It's been 10 years... 10 years since.. our parents died in that car crash. Minako and I were lucky we survived.. but they didn't.. So, we just transferred from relative to relative, until we ended up back here, in Iwatodai. This year, we're starting fresh, and starting our junior year.

"You think so..?" she looked at me, smiling. "I know so." I smile back. She giggles. "Let's go." She held my hand. I check the time. Only a few seconds left till midnight. Wow, that was fast.. We started walking again but this time, our headphones died. "Huh?" I managed to say. "Hey, what happened?" Minako asked me. "Did the batteries die?" I ask her. "That's weird, our batteries dying at the same time..." she looked confused. "Yeah.. and how come the electronics stopped..? And the lights.." I added. "L-let's just keep going then! The dorm is just nearby, come onnnnn." She pulls me and we walk out the station together. That's.. weird. "Something's not right here, onii-chan." Minako said. She looked up at the sky and gasped. "Why.. is the sky green? A-and the moon..?" "Let's just keep going." I advised her. She nodded and studied the map again. I felt that I walked into something.. sticky. I look down. Blood..? Minako shrieks. "Onii-chan! I-is that.. blood?" she asked, with a horrified look. "I think so. Let's just keep going.." I told her. She then pouted. There were coffins.. everywhere. "What the hell is happening here?" she screamed. But no one answered.. It was quiet.. "Grrr.. I TOLD YOU COMING BACK HERE WAS A BAD IDEA!" she yelled at me. Ow.. she has good lungs, I'll give her that. "Don't worry.. Just ignore the strange stuff and keep walking toward the dorm." I held her hand. "That's easy for you to say, aniki. Nothing ever fazes you. I'm the opposite! Hmp." She pouted. "Geez, you don't have to shout. Now I have a headache.." I muttered. I just wanna sleep.

We keep walking, and I notice Minako staring at me like I'm crazy.

_'How the hell is he SO CALM ABOUT THIS! A normal person would FREAK OUT! Well, I'm not saying my big brother is weird.. But.. this ain't normal!'_ Minako thought. She was shivering. We finally reach a building.

**'GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL- IWATODAI DORM'**

"This is it! Let's gooo!" She excitedly sang and opened the door. How could she STILL be so full of energy after what she saw? Ah.. not that I care. I enter the dorm too.

* * *

The lounge was empty.. and it was quiet. The residents of this dorm are probably asleep. Most likely. Minako and I remove our headphones. "You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." we heard a voice. We turn to the nearby counter and saw a little boy wearing a black and white pajama. He snapped his fingers. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there." He points to the counter and two red books (what do you call them? xD) and a quill pen and ink were on the counter. "It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know.. the usual stuff." the boy told us. We move toward the counter. The contract says, "I choosesth this fate of mine own free will." I took the quill pen and sign my name on the first contract.

_'Minato Arisato'_. And I pass the quill pen to Minako, who looked confused. She signed her contract too._ 'Minako Arisato'_. It also had the same, "I choosesth this fate of mine own free will." The boy grabs the two contracts. "No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end." He covers his right eye with the contracts. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The contracts disappeared. What the..? Who is this kid? Houdini? Then darkness started to cover the boy. "And so it begins.." those were the last words they heard before the boy disappears into the darkness. Minako and I stare at the dark room.

"Who's there?" a feminine voice asks. It sounded like it came from over there... Minako and I turn our heads to where the voice came from. We s

ee a girl, wearing a pink sweater and a white choker. She had shoulder-length brown hair. But it's not her face we're focused at- it's the gun in her gun holster. What the..? Why does this girl have a gun? I glanced at Minako, who looked really scared. The brunette girl's hand was going to grab the gun. She was panting.. Don't tell me she's gonna shoot us? She was unholstering her gun, when we heard another voice. "Takeba, wait!" The shocked brunette girl turned her head, and she saw a redhead girl on the foot of the stairs. Then, suddenly, the lights went back up and our headphones started to play Burn My Dread again.. Minako and I stood there, staring at the two girls. The brunette girl gave the redhead a small nod.

The redhead approached us and studies us. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late." she said to us. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." she continued. So, the redhead is Mitsuru. She looked mature, and older than us, so I assume she's a senior. The brunette spoke up. "..Who're they?" she asked, looking at us suspiciously. "They're transfer students, it was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to their respective dorms." Mitsuru said to her. I'm REALLY confused right now. I don't even get what is happening! **(A/N: lol. If you read the Persona 3 Manga, you'll get why I added that.^^**)

"..Is it okay for them to be here?" the brunette asked, worried. "I guess we'll see." Mitsuru answered, smiling alittle. "This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring, just like you two." she continued. "..Hey." the brunette called Yukari smiled and bowed a little. There was an aura of distrust around her and she had doubtful eyes. Oh man.. I don't even know what I DID to deserve this! **(A/N: Again, it came from the Manga. I LOVE the Minato from the Manga, I think he's so cool and cute like that. xD Go read it if you want. It's AWESOME.)** I just smile and her, "Nice to meet you." I said, trying not to look.. confused. I STILL DON'T GET IT.

"Uh.. yeah." Yukari says. Minako glanced at me. She knows what I'm thinking and sweatdrops. "Um.." Minako stares at Yukari's gun holster. "Why do you have a gun?" she asks. We wait for her answer, and she seems.. surprised as we asked her that. "Huh? Um.. well, it's sorta like a hobby.. Well, not a hobby but.." Yukari trails off. She seemed like she was hiding something. Mitsuru steps up and helps Yukari with an excuse. "You know how it is these days.. It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course. It's getting late, so you two should get some rest." Mitsuru said to us. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru was talking to me, right? Oh-yeah.. She is. She looks at Yukari and she knew what that look meant. "Oh.. I'll show you the way, follow me." Yukari said to me. "I'll show Arisato-san where her room is," Mitsuru said. Minako grabbed her bags and nodded and followed Mitsuru. I grab my bags and follow Yukari.

She leads me to the second floor, and stops in front of the room at the end of the hallway. "This is it." Yukari said. Wow, it is as Mitsuru told me. The room at the end of the hallway. *sigh* "Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it. So, any questions?" she asks me. Question, huh? I better ask about that kid. "Does that kid live here too?" I ask her. She looked puzzled and confused. "What kid? What are you talking about? ...C'mon, it's not funny." she answered. So.. it seems like she doesn't KNOW that kid. I don't even think that kid is real. Maybe I was just hallucinating, but that's not possible. Minako also signed that contract, so that kid MUST be real.. What the hell's going on here? "Um.. can I ask you something?" she asked. I looked up at her. What is it now? "On your way here from the station., was everything okay?" she looked worried. I guess I shouldn't tell her or else maybe she'll think I'm crazy. "Yeah," I plainly answered. "I see… nevermind then." She was smiling now. "Well, I'd better get going." And she walked a few steps. I was about to open my door, but she stopped. "Um.. I'm sure you still have other questions.. but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." She said and walked off. FINALLY. I can sleep! I open the door to my room and threw my backpack on my desk and take my shoes off. I threw myself on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter 1. What did you think? Leave a review! I would LOVE that! Thanks for reading, btw. I'm writing the next part right now. Oh, and I put up a poll. Go and vote. It's about the pairings. I'm actually having trouble deciding. I like 'em all, actually. xD Vote for pairings for both the Arisato twins please. **


	2. Welcome to Gekkoukan High!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, or any of its characters. But I do Hana Mizuno and Saika Himeno. Say hi, guys!**

Hana : Alise-chan, why **DO** we have to?

Alise-chan: Cause I told you to.

Saika: Oh for crying out loud, Hana-san. Just do what she says!

Hana: Why the hell should I?

Saika: Cuz if it weren't for **HER, **you wouldn't exist right now?

Hana: **What?** *confused*

Saika: She** OWNS **us.

Hana: Agh, what the hell. Hi. Happy?

Alise-chan: I am now! On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Gekkoukan High!**

I woke up and stretched my arms. I groan and check my alarm clock. 6:21 AM. Oh, one minute late. Agh… whatever.. I check my cellphone and see that I have two new text messages. I open the first one. It said:

'Onii-chan, ohayou! Did you sleep well? I did, well, make sure NOT to sleep in today since it's our first day.. umm, well, that's it. Text back, okay? – Minako'

I groan. I mean, I **LOVE **Minako, but sometimes she sends me texts for no reason.. I guess that's how girls are. Hmp. I open the second one:

'Oh hey, onii-chan. I went ahead to school with Mitsuru-senpai cause both of us were early. I'm just telling you this in case you look for me. See you in school! 3 – Minako'

**GREAAT. **She left. **WITHOUT ME. **Now how am I supposed to get to school? Agh. If I keep standing around, I'll just be late. I hate being late, oh well. I take a shower and wear my Gekkoukan High uniform. **(A/N: Umm, I dunno WHERE they shower, but it'll be weird if I put here he didn't shower before going to school right. So yeah, in case you were wondering.) **

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. Who could that be?

"It's Yukari. May I come in?" a feminine voice said. Yukari..? Oh, that girl I met last night. "Coming.." I answer, and open the door.

Yukari steps in wearing her uniform last night. "Good morning! Did you sleep okay?" she smiles. I nod a little. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. She went ahead with Minako-chan, and you were still asleep. But now, it looks like you're done." She looks at my uniform. "It's getting late so… are you ready to go?" she grins. "Yeah, I'm ready." I answer. "Okay then, let's go." She says.

**At the Iwatodai Station..**

So, this is Iwatodai Station.. I wonder what we're doing here.

"Oh, I forgot. We have to take the monorail to school everyday. So we should wake up extra early, cause if we're late, there will be **SO **many people in here, it will be like we can't breathe." She laughs. "Oh, is that so?" I laugh a bit. She bit her lip. "Umm.. can I ask you something?" she looks up at me. "Yeah, sure." I say to her. "Uh.. why did you suddenly transfer to Gekkoukan High? I heard you came from.. Tokyo, was it?"

**(A/N: lol, let's just pretend he's from Tokyo, okaaay?)** she asks. "Oh, it's because our parents lived here in Iwatodai before.. about 13 years ago. Minako and I—we grew up here. But then.. when we were only 6 years old, we had to move from relative to relative, and our last one was our Aunt Hikari in Tokyo." I explained.

We get on the monorail and we stand near the door to the right side of the monorail.

"Oh.. but, you said, your parents lived here. Why'd you transfer from relative to relative?" she asked, curiously. I look down.. She seems to have noticed. "Oh.. no.. I'm so sorry, Minako-kun, I.. I didn't.. know.." she looked sorry for me. But I tried to hold in the tears. "I-its okay, you deserve to know.. we **ARE **going to be living together for one whole year." I told her. She looked confused, and said "Ohh," meaning, she got what I meant. "M-my parents died in a car crash when we were 6.. in Moonlight Bridge.." I whispered, but Yukari heard it. "I-I'm sorry.." she whispered in my ear, and patted my back. I silently nod. The train began moving and the atmosphere became lighter.

After a few minutes, Yukari showed me all the sights to see in Iwatodai.

"So, that's it. See? There it is." Yukari said. "Huh..?" I muttered. Suddenly, there was a sharp turn. I managed to balance myself. Then what I saw in front of me was.. amazing. The view was beautiful. It overlooked the beautiful blue ocean. Iwatodai sure is amazing.

We get off the monorail a few minutes later. We walk toward a building with a huge gate. A lot of other students were walking to school.

"Morning!" a girl greeted Yukari. "Morning," Yukari greeted back.

Wow, I guess Yukari's popular around here..

Yukari stops in front of the huge gate.

"Well, this is it." She says. "We're here, welcome to Gekkoukan High! Hope you like it." She smiles again.

We both enter the school, and in the lobby, there were some shoe lockers.

"You're okay from here, right?" Yukari asked. I nod . "You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there, to the left.." she points to the hall on the left. "..And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" she asked.

I should probably ask her which class she's in…

"Which class are you in?" I ask her. "I think they're posted on the bulletin board, but I haven't checked either." **(A/N: Got that one from the P3P version.) **she told me.

She looked worried. "Hey.. About last night. Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" she asked, once more. I just nod. "..See you later." And with that, she walks away.

Hmm. I better check where my class is. I go to the bulletin board and try to find my name.

Hmm.. I can't seem to find it. I'm too lazy to look for it again.. I'll just ask a teacher..

I head over to the Faculty Office in the left hall. There, I see my sister, Minako.

"Minako?" I ask, and she turns around and when she saw me, she had this huge grin on her face. "ONII-CHAAAAN!" Minako yelled, running over to me and hugging me. People started staring at us.

Geez, this is awkward. Why does she have to be so **LOUD ** this early in the morning…?

"Minako.. can't.. breathe.." I managed to whisper. "O-oh! Sorry, bro!" she laughed, letting go of me. "Are you here to ask which class you're in, too, onii-chan?" she asked, hugging my arm. Some of the boys around us gave me jealous glares. Wh-what the hell? This is **MY TWIN SISTER for crying out loud!**

I just let out a soft growl, and nod. "You're acting reeeeeally weird today, bro! What's wrong?" Minako asked me. "Um, nothing. Let's just.. go in, now, please." I told her, and she nodded. We both enter the Faculty Office.

**Inside the Faculty Office…**

The first person we saw was a tall, brunette woman. "Oh, are you two the new students?" she asked. "Yes, we are, ma'am!" Minako said, enthusiastically. "My, aren't you full of energy today. Minako Arisato, correct?" the teacher asked my sister, and my sister nodded in response.

The teacher turned to me. "You're.. her twin brother. Minato Arisato, correct?" she asked. "Yes," I answered.

"11th grade.. correct?" the teacher asked. Minako and I nod in unison.

The teacher flips pages of the file she's holding. "Wow, you two have lived in a lot of different places. Let's see.. in 1999. That was what, 10 years ago? Your parents.." the teacher said, but her eyes widen, and she gasps.

She looked guilty and worried at the same time. "I'm sorry.. I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Ms. Toriumi greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Minako chimed in. "Such enthusiasm! We could use more go-getters like you." Ms. Toriumi smiled at my sister. "Nice to meet you!" I repeated Minako's words. "Wow, such enthusiasm!" she smiled at me as well.

"Have you two seen the classroom assignments? You two are in 2-F, that's my class. But first we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." Ms. Toriumi led us out, and into a huge auditorium.

There were a lot of students there, and they were all talking. We take our seats, and the ceremony begins. A fat, old man goes up the stage. He must be the principal..

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If it's a job worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means…"

"Psst.. hey." I heard a whisper, and I turned around to see who did that. It's a guy, but I don't know him.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" the guy behind me asks.

Hmm, I dunno. If I tell him, no, he won't bother me.. Then again.. But if I say yes..

"I don't know." I answer. "I see.. I thought you might know.. But I guess not… So how well do you know her?" the guy continued.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class." A teacher from another class says.

"Shh! Be quiet! You're gonna get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi said.

The Welcoming Ceremony ended pretty quickly, and our classes start.

**4/7 : TUE : **

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

"'Sup dude?" A guy wearing a cap approaches me. Minako stands up from her seat.

**(A/N: Her seat is right in front of Junpei's, and Minato takes his seat behind Yukari.)**

"How's it goin'?" The guy asked. "Who're you?" Minako and I ask I unison.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid, so I wanted to say 'hey'. See what a nice guy I am!" Junpei grins. Yukari approaches us.

"Hello, Yukari-san!" Minako greeted her, in her usual cheerful tone. "Oh, hi Minako-san!" Yukari smiled, and turns to Junpei. "Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei yelled.

Y-Yuka-tan? Who's she..? Oh, she must be Yukari. I glance at Minako and she seems to have realized the same thing I did.

"I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." Junpei continued.

Yukari sighs. "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Yukari asks Junpei.

Junpei sweatdropped. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so." Yukari told Junpei. Yukari then turns to me.

"Anyway, looks like we're all in the same homeroom." Yukari said. Minako nods.

"It must be fate." I chuckle under my breath. "Fate? Yeah right." Yukari chuckles.

"Still, I'm a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei asks.

Minako rolls her eyes, and Yukari does too.

Girls are weird.

"By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning." Junpei grins, looking at Yukari, then at Minato.

"What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!" Junpei says.

Yukari seems surprised. "Wh-what are you talking about! We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay?" Yukari says. Now she looks worried.

"Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried…" Yukari sighs.

She turns to me now. "Hey.. You didn't say anything to anyone about… you know what, did you?" she asked.. "Uh uh." I shook my head .

"Okay, good." She looked relieved. "Seriously.. don't tell anything about last night, alright?" Yukari told me.

Minako and Junpei looked shocked. Apparently, they got the **wrong idea.**

"Wh-what?" Yukari asked. "L-last night…?" Junpei asked, looking **REALLY weird.**

Then, Yukari understood.

"W-wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" Yukari was mad. "I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!" Yukari yelled.

Minako sighed, looking relieved. "Good.." she held her hand to her chest.

"Geez.. I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" Yukari gave Junpei a quick glare and walked away.

When Yukari was gone, Junpei spoke up.

"Ah.. who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid."

Minako nods. "I have to admit, she was pretty defensive.."

"But hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" Junpei grins.

I.. am?

"Good job, bro!" Minako grins. Junpei smiles at Minako.

"You're actually getting pretty popular with the boys as well, Mina-tan!" Junpei said.

Minako looks puzzled. "M-me?" she asked. "Yes, YOU!"

"U-um, why?" she looked really confused. "Cause you're REALLY CUTE!" Junpei blushed.

"R-really? If you say so.." Minako answered.

"Heheh.. This is gonna be a fun year, I can feel it!" Junpei cheered.

Minako and I decide to say goodbye to Junpei and start walking back to the dorm.

**While walking back to the dorm..**

**NORMAL POV.**

"Brother!" Minako cheerfully called. "What?" Minato asked, bored.

"U-umm. Did you enjoy your first day?" she grinned.

'Huh? Did I enjoy..? Um, sure it was pretty cool, but for me..' Minato thought.

Minato nodded a little. "It's okay," Minato sighed.

"Oh, I'm glad!" Minako smiled, and they continued walking.

Minako stopped walking.

"U-umm.. brother?" Minako quietly muttered. Minato stopped, looking back at Minako.

"What is it, Mina-chan?" Minato asked, looking worried. "Um.. do you think.. we'll 'fit in' in this school.. in this town..?" Minako whispered.

Minako started crying, and Minato came to her and hugged her.

"Yeah.. just.. stop dwelling on the past, will you, Mina-chan?" Minato gently whispered, comforting her.

"I-I'll try.." Minako hiccupped and eventually settled down.

Minako had a smile on her face again, and Minato released her.

"Oh—brother?" Minako asked. "Yes?"

"Please don't tell **ANYONE **I cried." Minako said, glaring. "Do I ever?" Minato answered.

**(A/N: Well, in the story, Minako was described as, 'charming, courageous, and intelligent'. It was cause of her stats, right? She's also called, pretty cause she is. **** Oh, and Minako doesn't want anyone to think she's weak or a crybaby, that's why.)**

**Minato and Minako finally arrived at the dorm.**

'I'm so sleepy..' Minato thought. "Hey, um, Mina-chan?" Minato muttered.

"Yes?" Minako asked her brother.

"I'm going to sleep," Minato said, walking toward the stairs. "Kay, sure. Night, bro!" Minako chimed.

Minato went up the stairs and went to his room, and crashed into his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

**{Minako POV}**

I watched as my brother climbed the stairs, until he was no longer in sight. I sigh.

Same as always, I guess. I head over to the couch and pulled out a book from my bag, **'Princess Diaries'**, was the book's title. I have always wanted to read this book ever since I saw it in the bookstore in Tokyo.

I excitedly open the book.

"Oh, hello, Arisato-san. I didn't notice you've arrived," a voice spoke. Huh? I looked up from my book and saw Mitsuru-senpai sitting on the couch opposite mine, reading a book.

"Oh, senpai! I didn't see you either.." I blushed, feeling embarrassed. "That's okay," Mitsuru smiled, "I have just arrived in the lounge some time ago, because I ate my dinner in the kitchen. I'm sorry, I thought you were Takeba." Mitsuru said.

Maybe it's cause of the hair color?

"That's okay, senpai." I smiled, and she returned it. We both return to our books.

I heard footsteps, and someone approached Mitsuru-senpai. I didn't look up from my book, maybe it's just Yukari.

"I'm going out for a bit," the voice spoke. Wait.. that's a GUY's voice. Definitely not Yukari-san. I looked up from my book, and saw a guy, he looked like he was older than me, and he had silver hair and brown eyes.

**(A/N: Was it brown eyes? Sorry I forgot. xD)**

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. He's handsome! Oops, I better hide my blush.

I felt my face turn hot, but I felt it fade.

Mitsuru-senpai looked up from her book. "Hm..?" senpai asked.

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." The guy said. "I know," Mitsuru replied.

"People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of **Apathy Syndrome**.." Mitsuru continued.

Apathy Syndrome..? Oh, I think I've heard of it in the news..

"I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but.." senpai sounded worried.

"Yeah, right. It has to be **THEM.**" The confident-looking student said, emphasizing the word, 'them'.

"Otherwise, it's not worth my time." Mitsuru sighed a bit. "You have a one track mind… Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can.."

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." The silver-haired boy said, and with that, he walked out.

Mitsuru sighed, "This isn't a game, Akihiko."

Akihiko..? So that's his name?

"Senpai, who was that guy?" I asked. Mitsuru looked surprised. "Oh, Arisato.. you were still here?" senpai asked.

I mentally sweatdropped. Seriously? Why don't people notice me when I'm around?

"That was Akihiko Sanada, he is a senior, like me. He's in the school's boxing club, and he lives in this dorm as well.." Mitsuru told me. "Ah.. So I'll be seeing more of him, then." I say. I yawn.

"I better go to sleep.." I say, and stand up. I close my book and put it back in my backpack.

"Yes, good night, Arisato." Mitsuru said, and returned to her book. I nod and skipped upstairs, into my room, and crashed into my bed.

I thought about what happened today.

I sigh. I hope we'll fit in this school.. I don't want **THAT **to happen again..

I close my eyes and wandered off into the world of dreams.

* * *

That's Chapter 2 for ya! ;)

**So, I changed the summary, and I'm still planning for Chapter 3, once I've started the chapter 3, I'll upload a sneak peak in this chappie. ;D**

**Keep reviewing!**

**BTW, please also include in your review which pairings you want to see in my story, mm'kay?**

**Both for Minato and Minako, please. **

**Ijustloveyooguys :***

**I'm thinking of Hana's appearance in the next chappie, so just wait. :D**


	3. The Dark Hour

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Persona 3 or it's characters, except my two OCs, Hana Mizuno and Saika Himeno.**

**Hana: Hn.**

**Alise-chan: Hana-chan! Did you just say, 'hn'?**

**Hana: Yeah, why?**

**Alise-chan: Are you becoming like Sasuke? (Naruto)**

**Hana: (blush) Hell no!**

**Alise-chan: I kneeeew it. You were watching Naruto again, weren't you?**

**Hana: No I wasn't.**

**Saika: Oh please, don't try to deny it. I saw you, and you literally screaming, 'SASUKE-KUUUN! DON'T LEAVE KONOHAAAA!'**

**Alise-chan: *snickering***

**Hana: (blush) Sh-shut up! Anyway, aren't you s'posed to go on to the story?**

**Alise-chan: Hmp. Excuses. Back to the story, then.**

**Chapter 3: The Dark Hour**

**NORMAL POV.**

**In Minato's room.**

**Today was 4/8, Wednesday.**

'Another school day, agh. I better get up..' Minato lazily got up.

Minato heard his room's door burst open. OH HELL NO.

"Onii-chaaaaaan!" Minako. "Oh, you're already up, good." Minako smiled. She started walking out.

"Breakfast is ready," Minako said, and walked out.

Minato groaned, and he headed for the bathroom. There, he showered, and dressed up.

He got out of the bathroom, and Minako was waiting for him.

"Onii! Hurry up, we're gonna be late." She complained.

Minato groaned, and walked to the kitchen. He hurriedly ate his meal, and brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

Minato walked out the bathroom, and Minako was reading her book.

"Mina-chan, I'm done." Minato said, and Minako sighed. She closed her book, put it in her backpack and stood up. "Let's go," she said.

**IN GEKKOUKAN HIGH GATES.**

Minato and Minako walked toward the lobby, but they heard two girls gossiping.

Minato stopped, so did Minako, "What's wrong?" Minako asked. Minato said, 'ssh.'

"Did you hear the rumor..?" the girl said. "Oh, um.. something about.. a bathroom?" the girl next to her asked.

"N-no! Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, 'It's coming.. It's coming..!'" the girl said.

"Huh. How about that." Her friend said, not looking worried. "You don't believe me?" the girl asked.

The bell rang. Minako and Minato continued walking.

"Ne! Nii-chan!" **(1)** Minako looked worried.

"What now?" Minato shoved his right hand in his pocket. "I-I'm scared.. what if that rumor is true…" Minako clung to her brother's arm.

"I thought you aren't the type to believe rumors like those," Minato calmly responded. "Hmp." Minako let go of her brother's arm, and pouted.

"You're always like this," Minako said, a soft 'hmp.'

"You aren't." Minato smirked. Minako slapped Minato's arm.

"Sh-shut up, nii-chan."

**In 2-F Classroom:**

Everyone was talking to each other. The Arisato twins took their seats.

"Good morning, Minako-san." Yukari greeted the female Arisato with a smile.

"Good morning, Yukari-san." Minako returned the smile.

"Heeey, morning, dude!" Junpei greeted the male Arisato with grin..

"Morning, Junpei." Minato smirked.

A teacher entered the class and started a discussion.

The morning ended pretty quickly.

**AFTER SCHOOL.**

"Onii!" Minako grinned.

"What?" Minato asked, grabbing his bag.

"Let's go somewhere!" Minako smiled.

"Like where? We don't know the places here in Iwatodai yet," Minato told her.

"Hmp. You're right. What should we do then?" Minako grabbed her bag.

"Let's just, go home, okay?" Minato sighed.

"Fine." Minako sighed in defeat.

**EVENING.**

**IWATODAI DORM.**

The Arisato twins come in the front door.

"Oh, they're back," Yukari smiled.

There was a man with glasses, and goatee sitting on one of the chairs.

"So.. they are our new guests.." the sophisticated gentleman says. He stood up.

Minato and Minako approached him.

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." The gentleman smiles.

"Ikutsuki. Hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes. Please, have a seat." Ikutsuki said, and took hisseat.

Minato and Minako took their seats. Yukari was in the middle of them.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ikutsuki smiled.

"Why are you here?" Minato asked, looking suspicious.

"To welcome you, of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which, where's Mitsuru, Yukari?" he turned to Yukari.

"She's upstairs." Yukari answered.

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello.. Is there anything else?" he asks.

"Who else lives here?" Minako asked.

"There are only five students in this dorm: You, your brother, Yukari here, Mitsuru, and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Any other questions?" Ikutsuki smiled again.

"The other night.. we saw.." Minako looked down.

'Yukari and Ikutsuki seemed surprised when Minako said that. Why though..? Maybe they know what's going on..' Minato thought.

Yukari and the Chairman were acting pretty suspicious..

"You saw something strange? ..Like what?" the Chairman asked Minako. Yukari kept silent.

"You were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about it."

'Something doesn't seem right..' Minako thought.

'That can't be, if that were true, why did both Minako and I see the same thing? ..And we felt a weird aura there.. they're trying to hide something.' Minato thought.

"Do you have another question?"

"No, I'm good." Minato told him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me." The Chairman stood up, " You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early.. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!' Please forgive the bad pun."

The chairman chuckled, and walked away, ascending the staircase.

Yukari sighed. "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

"Nee-chan. I'm heading up. Good night," Minako yawned, grabbed her backpack and went upstairs.

"I'll go too. Night, Yukari-san." Minato smirked, grabbed his backpack and started walking away.

"G-good night, Minato-kun." Yukari smiled.

Minato headed up to his room.

**LATE NIGHT.**

Minato was asleep in his room, and so was Minako.

**At the 4****th**** floor meeting room:**

On the huge screen, Minato is shown sleeping on one side of the screen, and on the other side, is Minako, also asleep.

Mitsuru and Yukari were watching them as they sleep.

Yukari sighed. The Chairman walked in.

"Working hard?" he asked. "So, how are they doing?"

Mitsuru and Yukari stood up.

"They went to bed a little while ago. They're asleep right now." Mitsuru answered.

The Chairman sat on a nearby chair.

"Mr. Chairman, do you think they're..?" Mitsuru asked the chairman.

"Well, let's wait and see for now…The Dark Hour is approaching." Ikutsuki said to the two, and the two girls turned to look at the screen again.

**(2)**

**DARK HOUR.**

"Hmm. They're still sleeping." Yukari and Mitsuru turn to the Chairman.

"The **Dark Hour** occurs everyday at 12 midnight; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs." The Chairman explained.

"Then, they both must be.." Yukari looked at the Chairman.

"As you can see, they've both retained their human form. They're asleep, but they're definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the **potential**. Although, they must, if they didn't they would've preyed on them by now. " the Chairman told them.

Yukari looked worried. "Scary,"

The Chairman stood up and the two girls looked at the screen once again.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days."

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, Sir."

'Man, this is REALLY wrong. We're treating him like some guinea pig under observation for some sort of science experiment.' Yukari thought.

"I feel kinda bad though, spying on them like this…" Yukari said, and sighed.

**With Minato..**

Minato suddenly opens his eyes and realizes he is in a room, a blue room.

With a man with a long nose, a beautiful girl wearing a blue dress and blue hat on his left.

'Where am I…?' Minato thought.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man." The man with the long nose told Minato.

Then, Minato felt someone enter the room as well.

"What the-! Where am I?"

'That voice..' Minato thought.

"Mina-chan?" Minato asked and looked at his sister.

"Oh, onee! Where are we?" Minako asked, sitting on the blue chair next to Minato.

Minato was already sitting on one of the blue chairs in front of the table.

The man with the long nose cleared his throat.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The man with the long nose said, and turned to his left.

"This is Elizabeth, she's a resident here, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you," Elizabeth nodded.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Minako asked again.

"In the Velvet Room, my dear guest.." Elizabeth said to her.

"OHHH." Minako smiled.

"This place exists between dream and reality.. mind and matter.. It's been years since we've had a guest." Igor grinned.

"Only those who have signed the **contract** can enter this place.." Igor said, and the two papers that each have signed was lying before Igor.

"Henceforth, you both shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You both are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return.." Igor said.

Minako looked serious now.

"..that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

Minato and Minako nodded.

"I understand," the twins said in unison.

"Hold on to this.." Igor said, handing Minato a key, and Minako, the same key.

"What is this?" Minato asked. "That is a Velvet Key. You use it to enter this room." Elizabeth smiled.

Igor turned to Minako. "There is one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps." Igor told her.

Minako smiled and nodded.

"'Til we meet again…" was Igor's last words to them.

**Today is 4/9. Thursday.**

Minato woke up and took a shower, and dressed up.

'It feels like.. I had a strange dream. Oh well, I better go to school.' Minato thought.

**Gekkoukan High Gates..**

"Hey, Minato!" Junpei called. Minato looked to his left and saw his buddy, Junpei.

He approached Junpei. "What's up? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue… we're young.. What more could we ask for?" Junpei grinned.

"You're full of energy." Minato chuckled.

"Of course! Dude, listen to this.. Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry man." Junpei said with a chuckle.

The two walked together to class.

AND that's Part 3!

SOOO SORRY for the delay. I got busy with homework.

Anywaaays, keep the reviews coming!

Along with the review, pleeease post your favorite pairings so I can put them in the story. Majority wins, kay?

**If you don't know, 'ne' means, 'hey'.**

**If you noticed, I didn't put the movie where a man gets the apathy syndrome, I think. I was too lazy to, anyway. Sorry. xD**

**The next chapter will be the Awakening of the Twins' Persona.**

**I'm sure you have a good guess who they will be right? **

**Oh, special thanks to:**

**Arcananox for favoriting my story. It means a lot. **

**Also, thank you to:**

**Mind-Game-King : thanks for the tips. **

**Arcananox : Okay, I will!**

**Kimi-mahou-tsukai : It is? Oh, okay I will. **

**Arkee : It is? THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Persona

**My A/N will be put in the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of it's characters. But I do own—**

**Saika: ME!**

**Hana: And me.**

**Alise-chan: Hmp. You just interrupted my disclaimer.**

**Hana: Who cares?**

**Alise-chan: You should be happy, I'm putting you two in the story in this part.**

**Saika: Really?**

**Hana: About time.**

**Saika: C'mon, c'mon, hurry up!**

**Hana: On to the story then.**

**Chapter 4 : Persona Awakening**

**4/9 Thursday.**

**MORNING.**

Minako was already in her seat, talking to a girl with long raven black hair and purple eyes. This girl was her seatmate. **(1)**

And another girl who had long brown hair tied into a loose ponytail, and with green eyes as talking to Minako too, and the three girls laugh.

Minako notices Minato and Junpei walk in.

"Onee!" Minako called her brother, and Minato gave her a puzzled look. "C'mere!" Minako smiled.

Minato sighed and approached her. "Yes?"

"Brother, I want you to meet my seatmate, Hana Mizuno." Minako pointed to the girl with raven black hair.

"Oh, hey." Hana blushed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Minato Arisato. Minako's twin brother." Minato smirked.

Hana nodded. "She LOVES playing video games, brother! Maybe we can challenge her someday!" Minako grinned. "Yeah. IF you can beat me." Hana smirked.

"I CAN!" Minako laughed.

"And I'm Saika Himeno!" the brunette smiled. "She works at the Manga Café." Minako whispered.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Listen, Mina-chan, I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?" Minato said, and with that, he walked away.

"Damn, Minako. I didn't think you'd have such a cute brother!" Hana squealed.

"Is he? Huh.. I didn't notice." Minako said, looking confused.

"I agree! He's so cute." Saika blushed.

"Umm, okaaaayyy. I feel really weird cause we're talking about my 'hot brother.'" Minako said.

"Sorry, change topic. Anyways.." Hana trailed off.

Minato sat down, and Mr. Ekoda entered.

Everyone sat on their seats, and Ekoda started a BORING discussion.

Minato and Minako fell asleep in the class.

'Whoa. They're SO related.' Junpei thought.

**After School:**

"Bro!" Minako smiled, Minato woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Is the lecture over..?" Minato asked.

"HAI! C'mon. I'm hungry, let's go for some Wild Duck Burger." Minako smiled.

"Uhh. Don't tell me.." Minato looked at her. "You're paying," Minako pointed to him.

"I knew it, come on." Minato said and stood up. He picked up his backpack.

"YAAY!" Minako smiled and clung on to Minato's arm.

**At Wild Duck Burger..**

Minako was eating the fries with delight.

"Wow.. the fries here are so much better than in Tokyo!" Minako exclaimed.

But her expression suddenly changed. "Brother.."

"Yeah?" the blue haired boy asked, looking worried.

"Can we.. stay here forever?" she asked.

"Why?" Minato asked, picking up a french fry. "You know why." Minako told him.

Minato sighed. "Yeah, we can. I know you feel safe here." Minato said.

"And.. we fit in here! Not like in Tokyo.." Minako frowned at the memory of Tokyo.

"And.. everyone's friendly here. And everyone's nice." Minako added.

"Not like in Tokyo.." Minato frowned.

"L-let's just eat. I don't wanna be depressed anymore.." Minako tried to smile.

Minato nodded.

After they finished their meal, they head back to the dorm.

**(2) I'll put the chapter about their past in a future chapter.**

**Time skip to the Dark Hour. xD**

**DARK HOUR.**

**At the 4****th**** floor meeting room:**

"..How are they?" the Chairman asked as he walked in. "The same as last night." Mitsuru replied.

"Hmm.. very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first… Memory loss… disorientation.. But this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms." The Chairman observed.

Yukari felt really bad. **They were spying on the new kids.. while they were asleep**.

'Now that I think about it.. it seems really creepy. Like a stalker-kind of creepy..' Yukari thought.

"But.. we're treating like.. guinea pigs." Yukari told them.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they're your classmates.. wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?" The chairman asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But still.." Yukari was interrupted by a beeping noise.

"Command room. Is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"You're not gonna believe this..! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk.. It's chasing me.. I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." Akihiko replied.

"Does that mean he's bringing that thing here?" Yukari asked, panicking.

"Mr. Chairman!" Mitsuru stood up, looking really serious.

"Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"R-right! Be careful!" the Chairman said.

**At the Lobby..**

Akihiko hurriedly came in, and sat on the floor, tired.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru, Yukari and the Chairman run to him.

Yukari gets closer to him and kneels down to touch his arm.

"Agh!" Akihiko yelled in pain.

"Senpai!" Yukari gasped.

"I'm alright." Akihiko said.

'Liar..' Yukari looked down.

"Get ready to be surprised.. It'll be here any second." Akihiko informed them.

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru told him.

"It's one of them, Akihiko?" Ikutsuki asked the senior.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one—" Akihiko was interrupted by **something**, and it was trying to push down the door.

"Ahh! What the..! You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari yelled in surprise.

Mitsuru pulls out her 'gun' from her holster.

"Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back." Mitsuru ordered.

"But, what about you two?" Yukari asked, worried.

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Mitsuru told the senior on the floor.

Akihiko glared at the red head. "Like I had a choice!"

Akihiko turned his head to the brunette. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

"I-I'm going!" Yukari nodded. 'Sheesh. No need to yell.' Yukari sighed.

Yukari ascended the staircase as fast as she can.

**In Minato's room:**

"What now..?" Minato mumbled as he got out of bed.

He rubbed his eyes. He was still half-sleep, but because there was a loud noise, he was curious.

He stood up.

There were three loud knocks on the door. "Who.." Minato whispered.

"Wake up!" Yukari yelled from the other side. "Sorry, I'm coming in!"

Yukari came in with Minako following behind. Minato's eyes widened when he saw Minako holding a naginata.

"Nii-chan! We need to go. **NOW!**" Minako glared at her brother.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" Yukari told Minato.

"Okay." Minato nodded.

'Sounds real important. I wouldn't want to waste my time asking why if they REALLY don't have time to explain. I'd look like an idiot if I do.' Minato thought and sweatdropped.

Then, there was another loud noise.

"Ahh!" Minako yelped.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari told Minato, and Minato nodded.

"Wait! Take this, just in case." Yukari handed Minato a short sword.

Minato smiled.

Minato used to play knights with some of his friends when he was like, 5.

They weren't REAL swords. They were just sticks.

But he knew how to handle swords. And Minako herself knew how to handle naginatas.

They were special like that.

"Okay, let's go!" Yukari said, and the three of us head out.

**At the Lobby..**

The trio ran, and they stopped near the back door.

"Alright, we should be safe now—" Yukari was interrupted by a beeping noise.

"Y-yes! I hear you!" Yukari responded.

'It sounds like Mitsuru-senpai..' Minako thought.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" Mitsuru said over the earpiece. **(2)**

"What?" Yukari panicked.

Suddenly, **something **was trying to push the back door down.

"Aah!" Wh-what is that?" Minako asked Yukari.

**IT** tried to ram the door down again, but this time, **it** rammed harder.

Yukari gasped, "L-let's pull back!"

"What are we going to do? They're downstairs! Do we have any choice but to go further up?" Yukari asked.

The trio ran to the second floor.

"W-whoa, whoa! What are we going to do?" Yukari asked.

"Follow me." Minato told them. Minato ran up the stairs, and the two brunettes followed after him.

Minato reached the fourth floor, so did the two girls behind him.

There was a loud noise, and the two girls gasped.

"Wh-what was that? It's getting closer!" Yukari shouted.

"K-keep moving, hurry!" Yukari told Minato.

"Come on!" Minako said, and ran up the stairs.

Minato and Yukari followed after her.

They reached the fifth floor, and the two girls were panting.

"O-oh yeah.. If we go out through here—!" Yukari opened the door to the rooftop and the trio walked out.

**On the rooftop..**

Yukari closed the door once the trio were outside.

Then, she sighed. "I think we're okay for now."

Then, there was a **noise.**

"I-I think.. i-it came f-from behind u-us.." Minako stuttered.

And again, there was another noise.

"Wh-what?" Yukari turned around.

**That something **was climbing up the walls of the dorm.

It reached the rooftop, and pulled itself up.

"What is that!" Minako asked Yukari.

**It **was a black **thing.**

That **thing** was holding a blue mask.

'Isn't that..' Minato looked at the mask.

The mask looked around, like it was looking for something.

Then, that **thing **pulled out several swords, and crawled closer to us.

"Those monsters… we call them shadows." Yukari told us.

She pulled her gun from her holster and pointed it on her forehead.

"Yukari-chan! D-don't!" Minako screamed.

"Don't do it." Minato told her.

The twins thought she was gonna kill herself then and there.

Yukari was panting, and was hesitating from pulling the trigger.

The creature knocked Yukari to the ground.

Minato looked at the gun.

Minato saw that kid's face in his mind.

"Go on," the boy said.

**(3)**

Minako pulled out her naginata. She nodded at her brother, and attacked the creature.

But the creature blocked her attack. "Dammit," Minako cursed.

Minato picked up the gun and remembered what Yukari tried to do.

He did the same… he pointed the gun to his temple.

Suddenly, a word popped into his head.

"Per..so..na.." Minato said, and pulled the trigger.

Minako and Yukari watched—when he pulled the trigger, crystals appeared from his head.

He stood there with a creepy smile on his face.

'Nii-chan looks creepy right now.' Minako thought.

"Thou art I.. and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings."

A figure from behind Minato appeared.

He looked somewhat like Minato, except his hair color was silver, and he looked like a robot or something..

Minato dropped the gun and Orpheus attacked the shadow with it's lyre.

The shadow then disappeared.

But when Minako turned around, another shadow made it's way to the rooftop.

Minako searched for the gun, and runs to get it.

She picks it up, and hold it against her temple. "PERSONA!" Minako screamed.

She pulls the trigger, and there was a sound of glass shattering.

"Thou art I.. am I am thou."

Minato looked at her sister.

Her Orpheus.. was a different color. It looked fit for a girl, like a feminine Orpheus.

Her Orpheus' voice was of a girl too.

Minako screamed in pain.

The Persona was different now—it had a murderous aura around it.

"MINAKO!" Minato shouted.

Minako's Persona attacked the shadow, and it grabbed it's hand and crushed it.

"What a dangerous aura.." Yukari mumbled to herself.

Minako's new Persona turned back into her Orpheus.

Orpheus disappeared, so did Minato's Orpheus.

Minako dropped the evoker to the ground.

"Is it over?" Yukari asked.

But two more shadows approached them.

"Damn, where do they come from!" Minato asked.

Minato grabbed the evoker.

Minako was lying on the ground. She was unconscious.

"Orpheus!" Minato said, as he pointed the evoker on his temple and pulling the trigger.

Orpheus appeared and attacked one Maya with it's lyre, and the shadow disappears.

The other Maya tried to attack Minato, but he dodges.

He attacks the other one with his sword, but it didn't die.

The Maya attacked Minato, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge.

Minato summoned Orpheus again, and Orpheus attacked the Maya with it's lyre once more.

The Maya disappeared.

'It's over.' Minato thought.

Minato smirked, and he used last of his energy to go to his unconscious sister.

But he fainted beside her.

Yukari gasped and approached the twins.

"Are you two okay? Come on.. say something!" Yukari asked the unconscious twins.

Mitsuru and Akihiko run over to them.

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked.

"Can you hear me? Please! Answer me!" Yukari asked the twins once more.

"Where are we..?" Minako asked, and her eyes fluttered open.

Minato looked around. 'Velvet Room.'

"It's so nice to see you two again. You two became unconscious after awakening to your 'powers'. It's nothing to worry about, though. So just relax." Igor told the twins.

"By the way… I see that it is Orpheus that heeded your calling.." he looked at the two.

"Why are our Persona the same?" Minato asked.

"That I cannot explain—but if you want to know the answer, you two must learn it yourself." Igor told them.

"But.. our Persona. They're both Orpheus. But.. they're different.. in.. appearances." Minako told Igor.

"Ahh. THAT I can explain. You see, young man. Your Orpheus is Orpheus Animus. Meaning, the male part of the soul." Igor tells Minato.

"And you, young lady. Your Orpheus is Orpheus Anima. Meaning, the female part of the soul." Igor tells Minako.

"I get it." The twins said in unison.

"As you now know, that power is called **Persona.** It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"My.. psyche?" Minako asked.

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli… you can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." Igor explained.

'Man. This is getting boring.. I'm sleepy..' Minato thought, trying his best to stay awake.

'What is he blabbering about? I can't even understand. What's stimuli?' Minako thought.

"That being said, your power is still weak." Igor said.

Minako twitched at the word, 'weak'.

"Whaddya mean, 'weak'?" she asked.

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your **Social Links**—your emotional ties with others. The stronger your social links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that." Igor told them.

Minako had a great memory—she remembers things like this so easily. But her brother—was now half-asleep.

She sighed. 'I'll just explain this to him later.'

"Now then.. time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then.. farewell."

Okaaay, that's Part FOUR.

I was thinking REAL hard about who would be Thanatos' host, but I chose Minako.

Sorry for the spoiler though.

I'll change the 'truth' cuz of this though.

Anyways keep reviewing guys :D

By the way, I think I'll make it MinatoxYukari and MinakoxAkihiko. Since it's majority of the votes.

But keep reviewing and tell me which pairing you like best. Most votes win.

I've been really busy with schoolwork, so I'll be putting a chapter once a week, sorry.

**A/N:**

**(1): YES, purple eyes. I'm into weird eye and hair colors like that, so yeah. xD**

**(2): I think it was an earpiece. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**(3): Notice I didn't put in the part where the Chairman, Mitsuru and Akihiko spied on them?**


	5. SEES

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 5: Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**

**To everyone who reviewed and favorited my story (and maybe the author. :D):**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Arkee: Maybe.. probably not, cuz I dunno which Persona would be best for 'em. Yeah, me too. I actually had to do a little research for that one, though.**

**CamulaHikari: I try to make their relationship a close brother/sister one, since they've been together for YEARS. And okay, if I get a LOT of reviews telling me to let Shinji live, I will! Maybe even work on a love triangle between them. :D**

**Mind-Game-King : Ohhh okay. Thanks**

**A/N: I'm not gonna put in EVERY DAY of the game in here, but only important parts. Soo, once social links are available, I'll keep skipping days till I find a time to do one with Minato or Minako.**

Minato opened his eyes, and he saw Yukari beside him.

He looked to his right, and saw Minako in another hospital bed, reading 'Princess Diaries'.

"You're awake! Um, how do you feel?" Yukari asked.

"Where am I..?" Minato asks Yukari.

"Thank goodness you finally came to.." Yukari sighed. "How much sleep do you need? It's been a whole week!"

"S-sorry.." Minato mumbled.

"..I was so worried about you.." Yukari told him.

'She.. what?' Minato thought.

**(1)**

"Oh yeah.. This is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted." Yukari said to the blue-haired boy.

Minako giggled. Minato turned to look at her, and she was still reading her book.

"But, you kept sleeping and sleeping.. You know how worried I was?" Yukari looked down.

"Um.. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything.. Even though I was supposed to protect you, I.. But, your power.. It was amazing." Yukari smiled.

'Maybe this is the perfect time to ask..' Minato thought.

"What were those things?" Minato asked Yukari.

"..You mean the **shadows**? They're what we're fighting against. And.. the power you used.. we call them 'Persona'."

'Persona..? That's what.. Igor told us..' Minato glanced at Minako.

"We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.." Yukari looked guilty.

"That's okay. You have your reasons.. right?" Minato smiled at her.

"Um.. y-yeah." Yukari nodded.

Yukari stood up. "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome.." Minato smirked at her.

She started walking, but stopped. "I, uh.. I wanted to tell you that.. I'm sorta like you." Yukari said.

"Sorta.. like me? What do you mean?" Minato sat down.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little.. And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms.. you're all alone too, right?" Yukari glanced at Minako.

"Well, at least, you still have Minako, right?" Yukari smiled. Minako looked up from her book.

"To be honest.. I already know about your past.." Yukari looked at Minako, then at Minato.

"But it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine.." Yukari looked down.

"It's okay, Yukari-san.. you don't have to.." Minako told the brunette.

"No, I want to.. It was back in '99.. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened.."

Yukari looks up at Minato, then at Minako.

"He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So, I'm hoping if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you." Yukari sighed a little.

"Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help… It was my first time fighting them too. I'm sorry… You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward." Yukari frowned.

"It wasn't your fault." Minato told her. "Yeah! And we were scared, too, Yukari-san…" Minako smiled.

Yukari smiled. "Thanks, but still.. and here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself.. 'I've been hiding so many things from them.. as soon as they wake up, I'll tell them the truth..'"

Yukari grinned, "So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time."

"You're very welcome, Yukari-san!" Minako giggled.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you two woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient! And.. don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you two." Yukari started walking toward the door. "Bye."

She left.

"Hey, brother. We're going back to school tomorrow." Minako sighed.

"I know." Minato sighed.

"Hey.. we probably shouldn't tell anyone about Igor, and the Velvet Room, right?" Minako asked.

"Yeah. We shouldn't." Minato replied.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**4/18 Saturday**

When the twins were walking to school, Yukari saw them.

"Hey!" Yukari smiled. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" the twins responded.

"You two seem to be doing pretty well.." Yukari smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Minato said to her.

"That's good. Hey, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning. But Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you two today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget." Yukari told them.

"We won't! But if my brother does, I'll be sure to remind him!" Minako tells the other brunette.

The trio walked to school.

**2-F Classroom:**

The trio arrive in their classroom.

"Minako-san! Are you okay?" Hana asked her. Hana and Saika hug the brunette tight.

"Hana-chan.. Saika-chan.. Yeah.. I am." Minako smiled.

**(2)**

"What happened? Ms. Toriumi told the class you and your brother passed out! For a whole week!" Saika looked worried.

Hana and Saika release the group hug.

"Umm, yeah. We.. got tired all of a sudden.. Maybe it's cause.. we're not used to Iwatodai yet?" Minako asked, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah! Maybe.." Saika grinned.

'Thank god they bought it.' Minako sighed.

'Something doesn't.. seem right.' Hana thought.

"Anyway, I gotta ask the teachers to give me the homework I missed." Minako remembered.

"Oh, okay! You're such a good student." Hana smiled.

"Yeah, like YOU aren't, Hana-chan!" Saika teased.

"Sh-shut up." Hana blushed.

"Hey dude, you're back!" Junpei grinned.

"Oh um.. hey Junpei." Minato smiled a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Junpei asked.

"Oh, nothing.." Minato lied.

"Oh okay." Junpei shrugged.

Mr. Ono enters the class, and everyone sat down.

Mr. Ono started a really boring discussion, and as usual, the twins fell asleep.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"That was a great nap!" Minako yawned.

Minato got up and grabbed his backpack.

"Wow, Mina-tan! How do you and Minato get high grades in pop quizzes—but sleep through the lectures!" Junpei asked the brunette.

"I study. You should try it sometime, Junpei-kun." Minako grinned.

"Shall we go? Yukari said that the Chairman needed to talk to us." Minato reminded Minako.

"Oh, right. Gotta go, see you, Junpei-kun, Hana-chan and Saika-chan!" Minako waved to her friends.

"Bye Junpei." Minato waved at his friend.

"Bye!" Junpei grinned.

"See you on Monday, Mina-chan!" the two girls giggled. "You too, Minato-kun!" Saika gushed.

The twins exit the classroom.

Minako laughed. "What's with you?" her brother asks.

"My two friends LIKE you." Minako giggled. "They.. what?" Minato asked, looking puzzled.

"**LIKE **you. They like you. I mean, they **like-like **you." Minako said.

"I don't understand." Minato told her sister.

"They are infatuated with you." Minako said.

"And why?" he asked, confused.

"They said you were cute." Minako laughed.

"Oh. A lot of Junpei's friends say that about you too." Minato smirked.

"What?" Minako blushed.

"Yeah." Minato nodded.

"L-let's drop the topic, and let's go." Minako glared.

"Okay, okay." Minato chuckled.

The twins head back to the dorm.

**IWATODAI DORM**

"Where is everyone?" Minako asked.

"Let's go to the 4th floor, maybe they're there." Minato told her.

**4****th**** Floor Meeting Room**

"Ah, there you two are. I'm glad that you two are okay." Ikutsuki smiled.

Minako nodded.

"The reason I asked you both here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat." Ikutsuki told the twins.

Minato took a seat, and Minako sat on the couch.

"Oh, before that. Minako, Minato, I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." Ikutsuki said.

"How ya doin'?" the silver-haired boy smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Minato smirked.

"Y-yeah.." Minako blushed.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this.. would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" Ikutsuki asked.

'W-what..?' Minato thought.

"No.." Minako replied.

"Do you remember the night you two came here? You had to have noticed the signs.. The streetlights went out.. Nothing was working.. There were coffins everywhere.. Didn't you feel like you were in a different time? That's the **Dark Hour—**a time period hidden between one day and the next." Mitsuru explained.

"Did you just say.." Minako looked surprised.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight and every night to come." Ikutsuki said.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting." Akihiko stood up.

"… You saw those creatures. We call them, 'shadows.' They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin." Akihiko said.

Akihiko smiled, "It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?"

Mitsuru glared at Akihiko. "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!"

Akihiko looked at Mitsuru and sweatdropped when he saw the look on her face.

"Now, now. He does his work well." The Chairman smiled.

The two seniors sat back down.

"Long story short. We're the **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES **for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor." Ikutsuki told us.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of it's prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Mitsuru said.

"How do you fight them?" Minato asked.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the shadows. That's **Persona**—the power you used the other night." Ikutsuki smiled.

"The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." Ikutsuki said.

"I see." Minako smiled.

"I'm glad that you're quick to understand." Ikutsuki smiled.

Mitsuru stood up and opened the briefcase that was on the table.

Inside, there were 2 red armbands with 'SEES' on them, and 2 evokers.

'Ooh. Those gun thingies!' Minako thought, grinning.

"What he's trying to say is, we want you two to join us. We've prepared an **evoker **for each of you. We'd like you to lend us your strength." Mitsuru told the twins.

"Alright." Minato replied.

"Count me in, too!" Minako smiled.

Yukari sighed, "I was afraid you two would say no. Welcome aboard!" Yukari smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh… I almost forgot. About your room assignments… Why don't you just stay here, in your current rooms? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end." Ikutsuki chuckled.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Holdup? But, wasn't that—" Yukari paused. "Oh, nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore."

SMASH!

'Wh-what the..?' Minato and Minako thought at the same time.

The twins see a Fool Arcana card in their heads, and a voice rang inside their heads.

'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana.' The voice said, and disappeared.

'This must be what Igor said about those.. social links. I'll tell brother about this later.' Minako thought.

"You can now go." Mitsuru told the twins.

"O-okay." Minako said and stood up. "Bro? I gotta tell you something. Come with me."

Minato nodded and followed her.

Minako explained everything Igor said to her, since he fell asleep.

Minato understood immediately.

"I'm sleepy." Minato yawned.

"Oh. Me too, good night." Minako grinned.

The twins went their separate ways and head to their rooms.

**LATE NIGHT.**

**Minato's Room.**

**(3)**

Minato was about to fall asleep, when..

"Hi, how are you?" a voice said.

Minato opened his eyes and looked at the boy beside his bed.

'This is.. the boy.. who made us sign those contracts..' Minato thought.

The boy chuckles.

"And you are..?" Minato asked.

"We've met before. Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you." The boy said.

"The end?" Minato asked.

"The end of everything. But, to be honest, I don't really know what it is." The boy said, and stood up.

"Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power. And an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." The boy told the blue haired teen.

The mysterious boy started to disappear.

"Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching over you, even if you forget about me. Okay then, see you later."

Those were the boy's last words before disappearing into the darkness.

Minato was tired, and wanted to fall asleep as fast as he can.

**A/N:**

**(1): Yukari already told Minako some details about shadows and Persona, by the way.**

**(2): In my story, my OCs will serve as Minako's best friends, since Junpei is already best buds with Minato, and I decided to add girls as her best friends.**

**(3): Pharos will visit Minato before the Dark Hour, and Minako during the Dark Hour. Like I said, I'm changing the story. ;)**

**Okay, that was Part 5!**

**Phewww. I finished most of this two weeks ago but made the last finishing touches on the 19****th****! Wew!**

**ANYWAY. I'm still deciding who would be the BEST LEADER.**

**Minako or Minato. Tell me your opinion cause I can't decide.**

**Kay? Keep reviewing and spread the word!**

**BTW, if you read my other story, the Naruto fanfic? I'm still having writer's block, but I'll try and keep updating, kayyy? **

**Here's the link if you wanna read!**

.net/s/6699200/1/It_All_Started_With_a_Bet


	6. Another Member

**Disclaimer:**

**Alise-chan: I don't own Persona 3 or any of its characters. But I do own Saika and Hana.**

**Hana:…..**

**Alise-chan: …**

**Hana: What? That's it?**

**Alise-chan: Um, yeah.**

**Hana: What's with you? You're s'posed to be yelling at me or something.**

**Saika: Yeah..**

**Alise-chan: I feel lazy this chapter. Aahh.. I think I'm gonna take a nap first. See ya.**

**Saika: Um, yeah. On to the story.**

**Alise-chan: BEFORE THAT!**

**Saika: What..?**

**Alise-chan: For those who reviewed, here are my replies.**

**Cheater_One: Oh, okay. I'm cool with that, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Arkee: Yeah, guess I'm not grounded anymore. Since they allowed me to use the computer. **** YEAAA. Mine too! I think they're meant to be together! 33**

**Namine23: I planned to put that in too, to be honest. *evil smirk***

**Shana-Tan2131: Thank yoooo! Glad you liked it! :D**

**Thank you for reviewing guys! Love lots :***

**Chapter 6: Another Member**

**4/19. Sunday.**

**Daytime**

"Good morning, brooo!" Minako grinned.

"O-oh, hey Mina-chan." Minato patted his sister's head.

"Hey hey hey. Hands OFF the hair. I just brushed my hair, y'know." Minako slapped his hand away from her hair, and fixed her hair.

"Same old Mina-chan." Minato chuckled.

"Good morning!" Yukari smiled as she descended the stairs.

"Morning, Yukari-san!" Minako grinned.

"Morning, Minako-chan!" Yukari turned to the blue-haired boy.

"Good morning, Minato-kun," Yukari smiled.

'Well, he doesn't talk much.. let's see if I can get him to talk to me.' Yukari thought.

Minato looked at the brunette.

'Should I? Shouldn't I? I'm too lazy to, but heck, I just woke up and I feel sleepy again.. Maybe if I..' Minato thought.

Minato yawned and smiled. "Morning, Yukari."

Yukari smiled. 'Victory is mine!'

"I didn't think you would wake up so early.." Mitsuru yawned.

"Senpai.. you look awful." Minako commented.

"Yes, Arisato. I know.." Mitsuru frowned.

"What happened?" Minato asked.

"Well, I apparently had stuff to do last night, and I stood up late to finish it. I sleepy.. I think at 3 in the morning." Mitsuru rubbed her eyes.

"WHAT? 3 AM? Senpai—you've gotta go back to sleep!" Yukari told the redhead.

"No, Takeba. I-it's fine. I have stuff to do today anyways." Mitsuru sighed and entered the kitchen. (Wherever it is.)

Yukari sighed.

"Is she always that busy?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You should ask Akihiko-senpai cuz I just moved here a few weeks ago." Yukari told Minato.

"Oh, there you are. I'm glad you guys are here." Akihiko rushed down the stairs.

"Oh, morning senpai!" Minako grinned.

"Morning, Minako. Takeba. Minato." Akihiko nodded to each one of them.

"Were you looking for us, senpai?" Minato asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm gonna bring someone here in the dorm tonight. When I do come back, I want you three to be here, at the lobby." Akihiko said.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Yukari teased.

"No, he's just a guy. And he's gonna be joining us." Akihiko said.

"Whoa, for real? A new member?" Minako asked.

"Yes, now I gotta leave for my morning exercise. But I'll be back later, okay?" Akihiko said, opening the door.

"Okay." All three juniors said in unison.

"Okay, great. See you all tonight!" Akihiko smiled and with that, he goes out the door.

"Geez. Why does he have to go out so early?" Minako asked.

"He DID say he was going out for his morning exercise." Minato said.

"WHY?" Minako asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Akihiko-senpai is in the boxing club. He's the undefeated champion, and well, he trains a lot. I dunno why though. He's always leaving early for exercise." Yukari sighed.

"I think he should cool down every once in a while." Minako said.

"I do too, but he doesn't listen." Yukari said.

"Maybe.." Minako smiled.

Minato saw that smile. He knew that smile all too well.

'She likes him.' Minato thought.

"Hey, Minako. Wanna go out for some Takoyaki with me?" Minato asked.

"Sure, only if you treat me." Minako smirked.

Minato sighed. "Okay."

"Count me in, too!" Yukari smiled.

"W-whaa?" Minato asked.

"Oh come on, bro! You DO have the money to treat both of us, right?" Minako pouted.

'Ah crap. Here comes the pouting.' Minato glared a little.

Minako's secret weapon—**THE POUT.** Minato can't resist that, and he doesn't want to disappoint his sister.

"Fine," Minato gave in. "Come on."

"YAY!" the two brunettes cheered and the three of them head to Iwatodai Station for some takoyaki.

**IWATODAI STATION**

Minato ordered some takoyaki, and they all ate the takoyaki.

After they ate, there was an awkward silence.

"U-um, I have a question.." Yukari spoke up.

"What?" Minako asked.

"Why did you guys move here? I mean, this place.. there's nothing much here compared to Tokyo. Why did you guys move here anyway? I-I'm sorry, I was just really curious." Yukari asked.

Minato sighed.

"I-is it okay to tell her, bro?" Minako asked.

"I guess." Minato said.

"W-well, our parents.. died. 10 years ago here." Minako whispered.

"I already told her that part," Minato said.

Minako's head shot up. "Y-you did? WHEN?" Minako asked.

"When we came to school together on the first day." Minato said.

"Oh. You tell her, then." Minako chuckled.

"Fine. Well, our parents met here. And.. when we were younger, before they died, they always told us how wonderful Gekkoukan was. So, we decided to start our junior year here." Minato said.

"Oh. It must be hard living without your parents." Yukari frowned.

"Oh, yeah, at first. But nee-chan's always there for me, and he takes good care of me. I love him." Minako smiled.

"Y-yeah." Minato blushed. 'Damn, I told her not to tell that she loves me in public.'

Yukari smiled. "Minato-kun! YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH!" Yukari giggled and poked Minato's chest.

"H-hey, that hurt.." Minato said.

...

"Did you just say I look cute when I blush?" Minato asked, blinking.

Yukari's eyes widened and realized what she just said. 'Shit, I ACTUALLY just said what I was thinking. Stupid.. me and my big mouth..'

"A-ah.. Yeah. Y-you know, yeah. You are, a-and.. you should.. um, blush more often. YEAH!" Yukari blushed, trying to think of a good excuse.

Minako sniggered. Minato looked at Minako, and back at Yukari.

He was actually confused, why Yukari was blushing and why Minako just sniggered?

He sighed. 'Girls and their girl talk. I'll never understand them.'

"Oh, u-um, I gotta go.. uhh.. look for a book in the bookstore—see ya!" Yukari ran to the bookstore as fast as she could.

"What's her problem?" Minato asked.

Minako sniggered. "Hehehe.. Oh, um, I dunno. Maybe she has a book report to finish?"

"Huh? Ms. Toriumi didn't say anything about a book report." Minato said.

"It's her life, bro. She can do what she wants with it." Minako smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Minato sighed.

"Bro. I'm happy that we moved here.." Minako smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I just.. couldn't bear to see you being bullied like that." Minato said.

**(1)**

"They.. made a huge mistake to bully us." Minako said.

Flashback

4 years ago

"Oh my gosh, why are your eyes red?" Mari asked.

"I.. was born this way.." Minako muttered.

"Hmp. Whatever." Mari looked away.

"Mari, I think she has contacts on." Lala said, looking into Minako's eyes.

"Wh-what?" Minako asked.

Mari looked at Minako's eyes. "Yeah. I think so too! Hey, Red-Eyed Freak. You have a brother with blue hair right?"

"Y-yes.." Minako mumbled.

"Aww. They're twins alright. The Red-Eyed Freak and the Blue-Haired Loser. Hah." Mari flicked Minako's forehead.

"N-no.. please.. stop it.." Minako begged, as tears started forming in her eyes.

"With those sort of abnormalities, you'll NEVER get any friends here, NEVER." Mari smirked.

"Y-yes I will!" Minako said, and two tears fell.

"Aww, look. The Red-Eyed Freak is crying!" Lala laughed.

"Such a crybaby." Mari laughed.

"Red-Eyed Crybaby!" Lala shouted, and pointed at her.

All the students nearby started laughing.

"N-no.." Minako cried.

End of Flashback

"Red-Eyed Crybaby.." Minako said, as a tear fell from her eye.

Minato wiped the tear off. "Don't worry.. we already have friends here, right?"

"Yes.. I'm glad." Minako smiled and hugged her brother.

Minato was surprised at first, but he hugged her back.

"It's getting late, Mina-chan. Let's go back." Minato said, as Minako pulled away from the hug.

"Oh yeah.. I thinkYukari-san has already left. Let's go." Minako said, and with that, the twins head back to the dorm.

**IWATODAI DORM**

**Evening**

Minato and Minako have arrived.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry for suddenly.. bailing." Yukari looked down.

"It's okay, Yukari-san!" Minako hugged the brunette.

"O-oh! Wh-what's with the hug?" Yukari laughed.

"Oh nothinnnnn." Minako smiled and pulled away from the hug.

Akihiko entered the lobby, wearing his school uniform.

"Oh, hey." Akihiko said.

"Where have you been?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, well, before that. There's someone I wanna introduce." Akihiko said.

Akihiko looked at the door. "Hey, hurry up!"

"Hold your horses. This is freakin' heavy!" a familiar voice called from outside.

'Wait.. I know that voice..' Minato thought.

"Could it be?" Minako's eyes lit up.

"Say it isn't so.." Yukari frowned.

Yes, there he was. Junpei Iori. He opened the door and put his luggage on the floor.

"J-Junpei! Why are you here? Wait.. don't tell me-" Yukari asked. 'Please no, please no, please-"

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko said.

Junpei scratches the back of his head and chuckles. "Wazzup?"

"He's staying HERE! You've gotta be kidding me!" Yukari shouted.

Akihiko just smiled, "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently… I told him about us and he agreed to help."

Yukari gaped, "You have the potential! For real?"

Yukari seemed shocked that someone like.. **Junpei **has the potential.

'It was really hard to believe..' Minato thought.

'NO WAY. Junpei-kuuun?' Minako thought.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal in the beginning. Like bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" Junpei smiled.

"Nope." Minato stated.

But, YES, he knew that, to be honest.

Minako did too, the only problem was…

That didn't happen to them. Like their Persona awakened a sleeping part of their souls.

Like, it was supposed to be _'that'_ natural.

Junpei grinned, "Man, every Persona-user should know THAT. ..But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea, and I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too, right? Having me join.."

Yukari sighed. "Huh? Uh-y-yeah.."

Minato looked at Yukari, and he observed her.

She looked sorta.. lost in thought. Or maybe just disappointed cause the new member is.. well.. Junpei.

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready." Akihiko smiled.

"Ooh.. we're gonna do somethin'? Sweetness!" Junpei grinned.

Minako, Minato and Yukari had a confused look on their faces.

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place." Akihiko smirked.

"You mean… **Tartarus**…" Yukari asked, worried.

"Tartarus…? What's that? ..Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei asked.

Minako stifled a giggle and Minato laughed a bit.

"It's a place, genius." Minato said.

"Oh, alright." Junpei said.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko said.

"I hope so…" Yukari said

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready." Akihiko said.

They all nodded, and Akihiko dismissed them.

Akihiko sat on the sofa, and Minako sat on one of the armchairs.

"I'm gonna hit the sack, night guys." Junpei said, and carried his luggage to the second floor. "DAMMIT!"

Junpei cursed as one of his bags fell down the stairs.

"I'll help you.." Minato sighed, and picked up Junpei's bag and ascended the staircase.

"Thanks, dude." Junpei smiled.

The two boys go to Junpei's room.

"Um, I'm gonna go do my homework.." Yukari smiled, and headed upstairs.

"So, um, Senpai.." Minako said.

"Yeah?" Akihiko asked.

"D-do you have a girlfriend?" Minako asked shyly.

Akihiko looked at Minako and laughed.

"Hahaha, no, actually." Akihiko smiled.

"Wh-what? Why? I'm sure the captain of the boxing team would have.. millions of fangirls stalking and screaming at you.." Minako said.

"Well, you see—" Akihiko blushed. "U-um, I-I.. I really don't want a girlfriend right now.." Akihiko said. **(2)**

"Oh, I see." Minako sighed.

"I-I'm still looking, and waiting for the right one to come along, y'know?" Akihiko grinned.

"Yeah, me too." Minako smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Tartarus, and their lives.

* * *

**GUYSSSSSSS. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while—it's cause I downloaded these awesome games and I'm addicted. PLUS!**

**I have a lot of projects to finish T.T so yeah. Sorry.**

**Keep the reviews comin'! Share the looove~**

**By the way. I saw that lots of peeps favorited my storyyy. Some even me! *blush***

**Haha. Thanks for everything guys **

**If you thought this chappie was short, I'M SORRY!**

**I actually thought it was short, since it was only a few bits of convo.**

**ANYWAAAY! Guys, the next chapter will probly be their first time in Tartarus, so please keep reviewing AND CHOOSE. YOUR. LEADER.**

**Mmkay? I really need help with that, but I think they're both born leaders, don'cha?**

**But feel free to review or PM me!**

**A/N:**

**(1): YES, that is the truth. Minako and Minato were bullied when they were in Tokyo because of their weird features.**

**(2): Actually, he's half-lying here. He's just, y'know.. "not experienced".**


	7. Tartarus Part 1

**Yes, I'm baaack!**

**After 2 months of waiting, I finally updated! *PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!***

**I'm reeeally sorry, guys. My mom's computer broke down, and well, we used her laptop.**

**Problem is, the Word on that laptop doesn't work, so I just continued writing this on my father's laptop.**

**To be honest, I was writing this chapter in March, but then, the file was deleted. Dunno why, though.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my OCs._

**Saika: Back from your nap?**

**Hana: I didn't know naps took 2 months.**

**Alise-chan: Yeppp, I'm like Sleeping Beauty. I slept until my true love kissed me.**

**Saika: You're lying!**

**Hana: I never knew Sleeping Beauty snores.**

**Alise-chan: SHUT UP! The readers will read this y'know!**

**Hana: Oh, good.**

**Alise-chan: Ugh. I'm starting to hate you.**

**Hana: Whatever.**

**Alise-chan: My characters love making fun of their maker. *sulks in a corner***

**Saika: Here are Alise's reply to the reviews from Chapter 6:**

**KizunaOtakuArashi: That will be hard for Mitsuru to provide support to both groups. *sigh* But it's a pretty good idea! Thanks!**

**Arkee: Ofcourse. Minako's BADASS. ;; / ;; Haha, sorry for making you wait so long! *bows head* Gomenasai!**

**Arcananox: Like I said, it will be hard to provide support to both teams at a time. ;; / ;; Thanks for the advice!**

**Xaika: Ooh, thanks for choosing!**

**Namine23: I wiiiilll. And thanks! You helped me get my motivation back!**

**: Aww, thanks!**

**Devilhamster: OMG, really? I'm so sorry, I never realized! -.-' Thanks for telling me!**

**Saika: Um, Hana-chan, do you want to do this?**

**Hana: My pleasure. Here's the story.**

**Chapter 7: Tartarus**

**4/20 Monday**

**Lunchtime**

Yukari stood up from her seat and yawned, "I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there."

Minato poked Minako, who was currently drooling on her desk. "Wake up, Mina-chan."

Minako groaned, and wiped her drool. "5.. more.. minutes!"

"I have taiyaki with me here," Minato sang, making Minako jump up. "Where? Where?"

"Just kidding. Come on, let's go." Minato smirked, as he picked up his bag. "Meanie," Minako pouted.

Someone entered the classroom, and the four juniors turn to see who it is.

"Can I have a minute?" asked a certain redhead. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh, are we having that talk?" Junpei grinned, and Minako tilted her head.

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." Mitsuru turned around, and left without another word.

"Wow, she didn't waste anytime leaving." Junpei looked at Minato. "Yeah, she must be preeeetty busy." The red-eyed teen said, as she picked up her own bag.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari sighed, as Junpei turned to look at the brunette. "Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?"

Yukari looked away from Junpei and looked down, "Well, it's not that I don't like her… She's just.."

Minako noticed Yukari trying to find the right words to describe Mitsuru, but couldn't, so she decided to help her. "Come on, bro. I'm huuuungry!"

"Alright, alright. We'll see you guys later, okay?." Minato nodded to his two friends. Minako looked at Junpei, then at Yukari. She felt a bit left out, so she sighed, and pulled her brother's arm. "Onii-chan, let's go!"

**Rooftop**

"Itadakimasuuu!" Minako grinned, and began devouring her bento. "Easy there, Mina-chan. You might get fat if you eat that fast." The blue-haired boy chuckled, and ate one of his riceballs.

"I don't care. I'm just so damn hungry." The female Arisato rolled her eyes, and continued eating. "So, are you nervous about tonight?" the older twin tilted his head a bit, and Minako looked at her brother. "What ever do you mean?"

Minato rolled his eyes, and sighed, "I mean, Tartarus. Are you nervous about going in?"

Minako mouthed an, 'Oh' and smiled. "A little, but I'm sure I can make it with onii-chan by my side!" Minato smiled, and ruffled his sister's hair. 'She's so cute..'

"Neee! What was that for?"

"Nothing, you just looked like a dog just now, so I couldn't resist.."

"WHAT THE HELL, ONII-CHAN?"

"I probably should start running,"

"You _better _run,"

Minato smirked, and began running around. "Come back here!"

Minako began chasing her brother, but fails. After a while, they stop.

"You're.. fast.." Minako huffed, and her brother sat down again. "I'm not, you're just slow."

Minato shot her brother a death glare, "If.. only I wasn't so tired.. right now.. I'd kill you.. so shut up.."

Minato chuckled, and finished his bento. "Wow, you eat a _lot._" Minako commented sarcastically, since Minato has a small meal.

"And you my little sister, eat like a _pig,_"

Minako punched her brother's arm, and Minato muttered a curse in a low voice. **(1)**

Minako put her bento back in her bag, and stood up. "Come on. Lunch is about to end."

The twins head back to their classroom.

**After School**

"Finally! Class is over, and I wanna go for some taiyaki!" the red-eyed teen stretched her arms, and Minato rolled his eyes. "We're supposed to go back early today, remember?"

"Aww, but I want taiyaki!"

"We can buy some tomorrow,"

"Tsk, no fair!"

"Come on."

**Evening**

**4****th**** Floor Meeting Room**

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention," Ikutsuki closed his eyes, and everyone turned to look at him. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only members we had, but that number recently jumped to six. Therefore.." he paused, and glanced at Mitsuru. "Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Sorry, I asked this yesterday, but what is this Tartarus thing again?" Junpei asked the man in glasses. 'Seriously? He forgot?' Minato thought. 'What an idiot.' Yukari rolled her eyes. 'Taiyakiiii. I want taiyakiiii..' **(2)**

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asked, trying to sound.. normal. "Hm..?" Junpei tilted his head in confusion, and Minako shook her head because she was lost in her.. taiyaki fantasy. 'Focus, Minako!'

"It's no surprise.. since it only appears during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki adjusted his glasses, and the 3 newcomers tilted their heads in confusion. "The Dark Hour?" Junpei asked, and Minako's eyes widened. "It sounds like something from one of the video games one-chan plays," Minato narrowed his eyes at his sister, and she stuck her tongue out in response.

"Just like the Shadows.. interesting, huh?" Akihiko asked, smirking. 'You sure are.. wait, what the hell am I thinking?' Minako shook her head again, and Minato chuckled at his sister's action. "And it's the perfect place for us to train.. You can think of it as a Shadow nest." Akihiko continued.

"Whoa.. their nest, huh?" Junpei asked, amazed. "Interesting.." Minato whispered, and Minako shrugged. "It means.. we need to go to battle right?" the red-eyed girl asked and her redheaded Senpai answered, "Yeah, we'll teach you how when we get there."

Yukari turned to the silver-haired lad beside her, "But Senpai.. what about your injury?"

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru reminded the lad in front of her, and the said lad looked down, disappointed. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in. Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid." Ikutsuki remarked. Junpei smirked, and stood up saying, "Relax, I've got your backs." 

"I'm not so sure about this…" Yukari muttered, looking worried. Mitsuru ignored the two and turned to the chairman.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?" the redhead asked the man next to her. "I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona."

'Maybe I get to meet shadows that look like Taiyaki. Mmm. Taiyakiiii~' Minako thought, and she felt someone nudge her. "You're drooling," Minato stated. Minako blushed crimson, immediately wiping the drool off her chin.

"Let's go then," Akihiko stood up and the rest followed.

**Late Night**

"Taiyaki~ Taiyaki~ Taiyakiiii~" Minako sang, while skipping to their destination. "She seems really energetic.. even though it's like, what.. almost midnight?" Yukari looked at the girl a few meters ahead of them with wide eyes.

"Well, maybe she ate something.. sweet in the morning?" Minato shrugged. "Wha..?" Junpei wrinkled his nose, and heard Minato mutter something like, 'sugar rush..'

"Hmm. I wonder what kind of place Tartarus is." Minato looked up at the evening sky, and the brunette next to him shrugged. "I dunno, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

They kept walking, until the seniors in front of them stop. The juniors behind them looked around.

"This is it?_ THIS _is the place? Why here?" Junpei asked with wide eyes. "Oh poo. Why does it have to be the school?" Minako pouted a little, while Akihiko sighed. "Just wait a few more minutes…"

Minako grabs her brother's hand and squeezes it. "You ready?"

The elder Arisato nodded and smiled at the younger one. "Yeah.."

The sky suddenly turned green, and the beautiful moon became an eerie yellow color.

They watched as the school.. their school.. transform into a huge tower that has at least like two hundred floors.

The newcomers watch in awe and shock as their school became a tall tower, that place where Shadows exist, the place called Tartarus.

Mitsuru turned to the gaping newcomers. "This is Tartarus—the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour,"

Junpei shook his head, "Labyrinth? What are you talking about? What happened to our school?"

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru responded, making it seem like something obvious.

"This was the 'nest ' you were talking about? But why?.. Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?" a panicked Junpei asked once more.

Mitsuru looks away from her junior, and Junpei asks, "You don't know either?"

Mitsuru looks down, "…No."

Everyone else noticed the hint of hesitance in her voice, but shrugged it off. "I'm sure it's complicated, but who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting." Yukari spoke.

Junpei turned to look at her, and chuckled a bit. "Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting isn't it?" Akihiko stated with a smile. Mitsuru sighed a little there. 'It's not always a game, Akihiko.'

"There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour," he added. "Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru reminded, crossing her arms once again. "I know, you don't have to remind me."

**Entrance of Tartarus**

"Whoaaa, it's just as cool on the inside," Junpei commented while gaping. "Ooh, it's soo.. amazing.." Minako giggled.

"But it sure is creepy," Yukari shrugged. "This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru said.

'Well. Lets get started then.' The twins thought.

**That's it for chapter 7 guys! I really am soo sorry about not updating for 2 damn months! T.T**

**Please please please don't kill me and pleaaase press that little blue button down there!**

**This is Tartarus Part 1 so stay tuned for the next part!**

**Author's Note:**

**(1): Minato loves teasing Minako. I told you, close brother-sister relationship.**

**(2): You probably know who thought this, right? xD**


End file.
